Monster Girl Encyclopedia – Rebirth of Lescatie
by Raja-Ulat
Summary: This is a documentary of how how the nation of Lescatie had changed ever since it was invaded by the fourth daughter of the current Demon Lord. A story of how a nation was changed into a demon realm unlike what most would expect given its history. A tale of how even humans unblessed by the Chief God can bring about great changes to the nation, and possibly even the world itself...


**Monster Girl Encyclopaedia – Rebirth of Lescatie**

Disclaimer: This is a "what if" fanfiction (of the mockumentary style) scenario in the world of Monster Girl Encyclopaedia which will probably contain materials that will not comply with canon (original creator is Kenkou Cross). As such, I have nothing to earn from it and only wish that this story done well enough to be well-received. A word of advice, please check out Monster Girl Encyclopaedia Wiki for canon information before reading this story.

**MAJOR WARNING**: There will be implied adult situations, including ones involving children who are underage by human terms (mamono children in MGE can get rather "precocious" which is not a problem to their kind). If such things are offensive to you then I would recommend that you turn back. No mindless flaming over it.

Without further ado, time for the fanfiction to begin!

**Introduction**

Greetings, readers, I am but a young scholar who has recently started on my journey in search of knowledge and understanding of the world around us, including the infamous "monster girls", or simply known as mamono, of the current era. In my search for knowledge, I decided to visit one particular port town from where I would be able to travel to almost anywhere I wish to go to within the known world as well as gain a chance to interact with mamono with a relatively reduced risk of getting myself "attacked" by them. A town which is located within the now-infamous nation of Lescatie…

**Religious Nation of Lescatie**

Once a powerful nation which boasted the second strongest military force during its time, the nation of Lescatie was once known as the No.1 hero-producing nation in the world. Needless to say, it was deemed as a beacon of hope to any human that opposes the very existence of mamono. However, the nation fell quickly to the hedonistic ways of the mamono and is currently a corrupted mockery of its former glory…

At least, that is what the people of the "Order of the Chief God" would want their followers to believe…

**The Truth of the World, in a Mamono's Perspective**

According to the teachings of the Order, the Chief God created the world and humanity while monsters, led by powerful Demon Lords that would lead them to slaughtering humans, were constructs born from the tainted darkness of the world. Although the existence of monsters and Demon Lords of the previous era, as well as their savage rampages before the era of the current Demon Lord, Lilith, are undeniably true, their origins and true purpose may not be necessarily true, that is if you are willing to listen to the words of the mamono and their allies/sympathizers.

Based on their side of the story, monsters had always been fellow creations of the Chief God, just like humans, elves, dwarves and fairies. However, they were created for the horrific purpose of controlling the human population by culling their numbers until a "chosen hero" of the human race defeats the Demon Lord that controls them, thus allowing the human race to recover in a period of peace before the birth of a new Demon Lord that will repeat the vicious cycle. However, the cycle was broken with the rise of the current Demon Lord, a succubus known as Lilith. Using her powers as the Demon Lord, she was able to transform monsters into the mamono of this current age, an age when monsters assume the form of alluring women or girls that only wish to find a male human mate and live a life of decadent ecstasy, a hedonistic life befitting of a succubus even during the era of the previous Demon Lords.

Although I, the author, wish to remain neutral in regards to the true nature of the mamono, and their undeniably monstrous predecessors, even I cannot deny that their words are persuasively plausible, especially in light of what I had learnt of the events that lead to the fall, and rebirth, of Lescatie as a nation…

**Demon Realms**

Before I go into detail concerning the fall and rebirth of Lescatie, one must first understand that there is more than one type of Demon Realm.

The first type, which could be called the classical Dark Demon Realm, is a realm where the sky is dark even during the day and the moon is eerily red during the night. While mamono may find the setting comfortable, humans would be driven mad as the realm is saturated with demonic energy, an energy which acts like an aphrodisiac to humans and can even transform women into mamono due to the influence of the current Demon Lord.

The second type, which only started to appear in recent years but is already increasing at a staggering rate, is known as the Bright Green Demon Realms. Unlike the Dark Demon Realms, Bright Green Demon Realms are not much different from normal human realms appearance wise. True, both realms possess demonic energy which is hazardous to humans for the reasons already stated above, but the content of demonic energy in Bright Green Demon Realms are relatively thinner than that in Dark Demon Realms. As such, Bright Green Demon Realms appear remarkably similar to human realms, so much so that a normal person can walk right into one and be none the wiser of it until he or she becomes affected by the demonic energy present in the said realm. In fact, it is already a proven fact that most crops from both the human realm and the Dark Demon Realm can be grown together in Bright Green Demon Realms. On the other hand, animals and ores unique to Dark Demon Realms are very rare in Green Demon Realms.

As for the relevance of explaining about the two different types of Demon Realms, it must be stated that the current nation of Lescatie uniquely has both types of Demon Realms. To be more precise, most of the "more civilized" regions of Lescatie, such as towns and villages, are generally Bright Green Demon Realms while the "less civilized" regions, such as forests and mountains, are generally Dark Demon Realms. There are exceptions though such as mining towns which have been turned into Dark Demon Realms so that the mamono and their husbands can live there to mine metals and gems unique to Dark Demon Realms. Considering that the entire nation of Lescatie was supposed to become a massive Dark Demon Realm, the current state of the nation can be considered uniquely unexpected if not downright miraculous, especially if one is aware of the fact that the land was invaded by none other than Deruella, a lillim who is powerful monster extremist and is the fourth daughter of the Demon Lord, Lilith.

In another story, Deruella's invasion to conquer the nation is Lescatie would have led to the creation of a Dark Demon Realm of unrivalled hedonistic debauchery under her uncontested rule. However, that is not the story of this version of Lescatie, partly thanks to two young men who were not even chosen heroes of the Order, and the heroines that helped them…

**The Two Unlikely Heroes**

The first man, a seemingly ordinary unblessed soldier of the Order named Luca Anderson, is now widely known across the land as the human-turned-incubus that defeated Deruella, who was admittedly holding back at the time for reasons which would be explained later, alongside with Wilmarina Noscrim, Merse Dascaros, Sasha Folmoon, Mimiru Miltie, Primera Concerto, and even Francisca Mistel Lescatie, the former fourth princess of Lescatie. Although I said that he is seemingly ordinary, that is not really the case for he personally knew each and every heroine that helped him to defeat Deruella, and that all of them have at least some fond attraction towards him even before Derualla's invasion. Since all of the named heroines are currently mamono who are married to him, with the addition of two young girls who lived in the same orphanage as Luca and had loved him as well even before becoming mamono, it goes without saying that his present love life is most active and raunchy indeed. It should be noted however that even as a mere human soldier Luca possessed a unique talent for anticipating attacks and had thus developed a skill in dodging and parrying enemy attacks before counterattacking, making him a surprisingly skilled opponent even against mamono warriors that generally boast greater combat abilities than ordinary humans. Had he fought against warrior mamono such as lizardmen and salamanders, he would have probably ended up becoming their husband after impressing them.

As for the second man, a former scholar and researcher of the Order named Daniel Phistoles, while he did not play a major role in defeating Deruella, he did play a significant role as a catalyst which would grant Luca and his wives-to-be the strength to not only resist Derualla's influence upon them, but even oppose Deruella's vision of what Lescatie should become. Currently married to a kunoichi named Kagetaiyou Shinobu and an Inari named Amanomiya Koyoi, he is currently one of the more prominent researchers of magic in the nation of Lescatie alongside with Mimiru who is affiliated to the Black Sabbath Division of the Demon Lord's army. Although not a combatant his deep understanding of spiritual and demonic energies as well as his willingness to think outside of the box makes him an invaluable ally to the people of Lescatie.

**A Summarized History of Deruella's Invasion and the Immediate Aftermath**

Before the Invasion

Before the invasion began, a team led by Merse Dascaros, a hero-type squad leader who wore an eye-patch over her left eye and wielded a halberd, was sent to apprehend a heretic that had betrayed the Order and is currently fleeing from Lescatie. Following her lead was Luca Anderson, an unblessed swordsman of the order and arguably Merse's favourite subordinate, Wilmarina Noscrim, arguably the strongest heroine of Lescatie, Sasha Folmoon, a veteran heroine and pious priestess to the Chief God, Mimiru Miltie, a genius magician-girl who was already a hero despite being only twelve years old, and Primera Concerto, a hero-type half-elf archer.

Before long, they located the hooded heretic who was actually waiting for them to come, somehow knowing that Luca and Sasha would be his pursuers. Unveiling his hooded cloak, the heretic revealed himself to be Daniel Phistoles, a former scholar and researcher of the Order and one of Luca's male friends from the orphanage before they parted ways to pursue their respective interests. Shocked, Luca quickly asked him why he had betrayed the Order, which included setting an entire magitec research facility on fire and letting it burn to the ground.

In response to Luca's demand for answers, Daniel revealed that the ground below them is a massive magic circle, saying that the answers will be revealed to them. Realizing that they had been tricked into standing over the glowing magic circle which could very well be a trap that will harm them, the unit about to attack Daniel who was the apparent caster of the spell when they were suddenly given a vision of what had really transpired…

Memories of a Heretic

As a studious scholar and researcher working for the Order, Daniel took part in the study of monsterization, the process of turning human women into mamono, in the hopes of somehow finding a way of suppressing or even reversing the transformation. Although his superiors believed that the process is irreversible, they did not forbid him from continuing with his research either as it was deemed as non-heretical thus allowing him to continue his research in relative peace, the jeers of his peers notwithstanding.

One of his first discoveries was the creation of a magic spell which can be used to link one person's very soul to the souls of whoever he or she chooses to connect with, even mamono. Able share feelings and even memories, the spell which he had named as Spirit Link could be useful to gain a better understanding of others as well as allow a more efficient means of sharing information. It's most important function however is that it would be able to act as a theoretical anchor so that a woman who is becoming a mamono will not lose herself to the monsterization process. However, as the spell can also be used as a direct conduit for demonic energies to flow towards the caster and everyone else affected by the spell, the spell was deemed to be a failure to the other researchers.

Undaunted by the failure, Daniel continued with his research to create a spell that could theoretically be used to either protect a human individual from demonic energy or to contain demonic energy being released by mamono, thereby limiting the danger of monsterization even when using Spirit Link. However, rather that creating a protective spell, Daniel instead created a spell that could potentially calm the aggression and lust of a mamono as well as retard the mental-changing effects of monsterization for both men and women. The spell could even be potentially used to calm the lust of human men who had been charmed by mamono. Deciding to name the spell as Calming Purification, Daniel revealed it to his superiors who were admittedly interested in a spell that could calm the usually aggressive mamonoas well as prevent humans from being easily charmed by the mamono. After earning their acknowledgement, Daniel hoped that his two spells will be used to somehow rescue innocents that had been unwillingly turned into mamono or fooled by their charms. Alas, his superiors had other plans for his two spells.

Creating a fused variant of Daniel's Calming Purification with a yet-unknown spell that was created in secret from the general population of Lescatie, some of the head researchers created a means to completely sever a mamono's connection to the Demon Lord, well aware that all mamono are connected to her demonic energy which is vital to their current state of existence. Using that spell on a test subject, a goblin that was already scheduled for execution, what happened after that was a horrific slaughter as the test subject became a bloodthirsty berserker the likes of which had not been seen since the age of the previous Demon Lords. No longer restrained by her instinct to not harm humans unless absolutely necessary, the goblin test subject slew dozens of people until the rapidly-devolving mamono was put down. Unknown to the researchers that did the secret experiment with the approval of the ruling government of Lescatie, including the king himself and the Noscrim family, Daniel saw the entire event thanks to a message that he found from an unknown messenger that told him to witness the event in secret.

Horrified by what the researchers had done, and realizing the ghastly implications of what would happen if the Order successfully slays not only the current Demon Lord but all of her daughters as well, Daniel knew that he cannot allow their research to continue, heresy be damned. As bad as the mamono of the current age may be, given their hedonistic debauchery and their tendency to corrupt otherwise pious people, including men and women who may end up forsaking their original friends and families once corrupted, never mind the very real threat of extinction given the dwindling numbers of pure dwarves and elves who are untainted by demonic energy, the mere idea of having these mamono revert back into the mindless monsters that they once were is arguably just as bad if not worse. The fact that the ones in charge of the research considered the spell to be a success and that were already making plans of using it to convert more mamono into monsters which they will then use as a means of promoting propaganda against the mamono, namely by letting them sow chaos in mamono-friendly nations, and even enslaving them to turn against their mamono counterparts by using a twisted version of Spirit Link, only made Daniel more certain that he had to stop them.

It was when Daniel was desperately thinking of a way to somehow stop them when his mysterious messenger appeared, a kunoichi from the land of Zinpangu known as Kagetaiyou Shinobu. Even without her alluring charms, Shinobu would have had little trouble in convincing him to follow her lead to put a stop to the utilization of the horrifying spell. With her help and his knowledge of the general layout in the research facility, they were able to successfully sabotage it even if it meant resorting to actually killing anyone who knew how to cast the horrific spell due to being too dangerous to be allowed to live. Fleeing from Lescatie, Daniel chose to stay behind to reveal the truth to Luca and Sasha, the few people who supported his dreams of saving people from monsterization, to explain why he had to betray the Order, to be branded as a heretic against the Chief God of humanity…

Disturbing Revelations

After witnessing Daniel's memories through his Spirit Link spell, Luca and his companions were understandably horrified and were already in the midst of a crisis of loyalties when a powerful lilim known as Deruella, fourth daughter of Lilith herself, appeared before them. Normally a hedonist that would enjoy taking her time in converting women into mamono before setting them loose upon human men, Deruella knew of the horrific research from Shinobu and thus knew that she had to accelerate her plans to conquer Lescatie even if it means attacking the main city prematurely. Making a mental note to thank the Inari Sect of Zinpangu for allowing her to gain command of some of their kunoichi, Deruella quickly incapacitated Merse, Wilmarina, Sasha, Primera and Mimiru by smothering them with her demonic energy while using a different spell to restrain both Luca and Daniel. After making sure that the five heroines were properly "stained" with her demonic energy and that the two young men would not be able to escape anytime soon, Deruella hastily left to immediately prepare for the invasion ahead of schedule, confident that they will not be a threat to her plans as the heroines were already on the verge of becoming mamono that would be more than happy to serve her after they attack the two men to satisfy their overdriven sexual urges. As Deruella left, she was admittedly disappointed that she did not have the luxury of "personally assisting" the five heroines through their respective transformations with the two men restrained and watching them transform into wondrously lewd mamono.

Realizing that Luca's female companions were on the verge of monsterization, Daniel knew that something must be done to save them. Although Daniel cannot honestly say that he is loyal to the Order, not after what he had learnt which led to his acts of treachery against them, he was still ultimately a human man who wished to ensure that humanity would not become extinct like what was already happening to the elves and dwarves. As such, in an act of desperation that he had described to Luca as "incredibly crazy and stupid", he casted his two spells, Spirit Link and Calming Purification, at the same time to link everyone in the area to whoever they are emotionally closest to…

Memories of Tragedy

Affected by Daniel's spells, Luca quickly found himself linked to Wilmarina, Sasha, Primera, Merse and Mimiru whose very souls were being violated by tentacle-like demonic energy. Horrified, Luca immediately rushed to save them but was driven away by the tentacles. Desperately thinking of a way to save them, Luca then saw flashes of what he would later realize to be Wilmarina's memories…

_As the daughter of the noble Noscrim family, Wilmarina had been trained from a young age to become a hero of humanity. However, unlike most noble children, Wilmarina had a commoner servant boy as her best friend, Luca Anderson. Together with Francisca Mistel Lescatie, she and Luca had happy childhood memories together until her father, who strongly disapproved of her friendship with a "mere commoner rat", banished Luca's entire family despite having worked for the Noscrim family for years. Forcibly separated from Luca, Wilmarina blamed herself for the cruel misfortune that fell upon him and his family. Desperately trying to forget her tragic past, and somehow atoning for causing Luca's suffering by ensuring the safety of the humanity which included him, Wilmarina dedicated her life to become a hero to the people. Then, came the moment when she was reunited with Luca, a moment which she was truly happy about and yet can never hope to fully embrace as she was already under the dominion of both her father and the Order that made her into a hero. Restraining herself from reverting back to the girl she once was that loved Luca, Wilmarina wore a "heroic mask" to hide her longing, a longing which had troubled and hurt her deeply even before Deruella's demonic energy stained it with lewd lust…_

Shocked from witnessing Wilmarina's memories, Luca barely had time to realize what he had just witnessed when the memories of the other four heroines rushed into his mind…

_Sasha Folmoon, a veteran hero of the Order, was in truth a traitor of the mamono-hating sect not unlike Daniel. Faced with the reality that her anti-mamono actions as a "hero of the Order" had caused suffering to not only mamono but also their husbands and mamono children, Sasha started to doubt the teachings of the Chief God that demanded their extermination. The fact that the Chief God had seemingly refused to answer her questions about the necessity of killing all mamono only made her doubts grow. Secretly leaking information to mamono villages that were about to be attacked by the Order, freeing mamono that were scheduled for execution, and even creating an orphanage for orphaned mamono children deep in the woods, Sasha was determined to protect the happiness of both humans and mamono regardless of her religious faith. Faced with the realization of why Daniel had betrayed the order, Sasha's already-weakened devotion of the Chief God was already on the verge of breaking. Combined with her affection towards Luca who is like a younger brother to her as they had been together ever since he was taken into the orphanage by her mother after he lost his own parents, which could very well become more had her self-sacrificing nature allowed it, Sasha's will to fight off Deruella's demonic energy was failing fast… _

_Primera Concerto, born from a human father and an elven mother, had to live of life of persecution from both humans and elves. Having lost her family when she was little, Primera was taken in by Sasha and had lived in the orphanage alongside with Luca ever since. Although she acted as though she hated humans and elves, in truth she was simply trying to defend herself from humans and elves that generally despise her very existence. She even hated herself for being a half-elf, a being doomed to a life of unhappiness, and blamed her own parents for creating such a being. However, despite her hatred, she held fond feelings for Luca who treated her naturally without fear, hatred or posturing, a fondness that she could not bring herself to naturally express which led of irrational bouts of aggression towards Luca regardless of feelings of guilt that she would feel afterwards. Tainted by demonic energy, Primera's fondness towards Luca and her guilt of mistreating him in an unjust manner was already becoming lustful…_

_Merse Dascaros, a proud hero who excels in the art of war, always had a strong loathing and fear towards her own womanhood. Abused relentlessly by her own mother who was also responsible for blinding her left eye before abandoning both Merse and her father for another man, Merse developed a strong hatred towards her as a result. Fearing of becoming the same person as her abusive mother, Merse refused to embrace her womanhood and instead lived in a "manly" manner to further disassociate herself from the person that she hated. However, with demonic energy corrupting her, Merse was already beginning to feel the pleasures of being a woman regardless of her pleas of not wanting to become the same as her mother, regardless of her fears of hurting Luca just as her abusive mother had hurt her own daughter and husband…_

_Mimiru Miltie had always loathed her own talent in magic as it was the reason why she, a child that was supposed to be the one protected and cared for by adults, instead became a powerful aberration that protects adults. Despite the veneer of kind words and smiles, Mimiru eventually came to realize that they were all ultimately false acts of kindness meant to keep her under the control of adults that seek to use her for their own means, including her own parents who could no longer see her as their own child. Acting childishly, Mimiru was in truth a deeply cynical young girl who only wanted to be loved and cared for like the child she was supposed to be. Luca was arguably the only person that continued to treat her as a lovable child even after witnessing her powerful magical abilities and putting up with cynical sarcastic attitude, thus making her very fond of him. Terrified by the demonic energy that was already violating her, Mimiru desperately cried out for Luca to save her…_

Reeling from the veritable assault of tragic memories, it took all of Luca's willpower to remain conscious and connected to the five heroines. After witnessing their memories, Luca was determined to save them and to prove to them that he loves them as friends if not as family or even as lovers regardless of the past and of what the future may hold. Having made his decision, Luca dove right into the heart of the demonic energy that was corrupting them, not caring that he may very well become a monster as a result…

Bonding of Souls

The five heroines, seemingly isolated and alone in spirit, were on the verge of monsterization when they all felt a comfortably familiar presence reaching out to them. Recognizing the presence to be the same one that they initially tried to drive away due to their feelings of fear and shame, they hesitated to attack again as the presence felt even warmer and kinder than before. Desperate for help, for love, they reached out to the presence, allowing it to pull them out of the darkness that was violating them into lustful mamono. By the time the five of them regained their senses, they realized that the one who pulled them out was Luca who was himself tainted with demonic energy in his successful attempt to save them and was likely to be on the verge of becoming an incubus. Ashamed, of what Luca had seen or realized, they were prepared for rejection when Luca assured them that he loved them for who they are, regardless of what they had done or what they will change into. What followed after Luca's sincere proclamation of love, as well as their responses which ranged from thankful to apologetic, could be best described as an orgy which is loving and chaste in spite of their shared sexual lust. Although they all knew that they still doomed to becoming mamono despite somehow successfully suppressing the transformation for the moment, they no longer feared the inevitable future as they knew that their bonds would not be so easily twisted or broken to beyond recognition.

By the time Luca and the five heroines were done with their lovemaking while spiritually connected by Daniel's Spirit Link, they awoke to find Daniel passed out due to exhaustion, and being tended by a kunoichi that they recognized to be Shinobu. Affected by Daniel's two spells, and having the same sexual experience with Daniel that the five heroines had with Luca, Shinobu decided to help Daniel's comrades even if it means going against Deruella. As for her reasons for doing so, most mamono in Zinpangu never approved of Deruella's extremist ways and the Inari Sect only provided her with kunoichi after Deruella convinced them that Lescatie could become a threat to all mamono and their human allies/sympathizers, including the ones that live in Zinpangu. Combined with her attraction towards Daniel which had recently bloomed into love, Shinobu was willing to help Luca and his "wives". Besides, the kunoichi were only meant to spy on the humans of Lescatie to gain information and possibly sabotage any attempt that they may have that will bring harm upon mamono, not to attack the city alongside with Deruella. Well aware the Inari Sect refuses to be openly antagonistic against the fourth daughter of Lilith if it can be avoided, Shinobu decided to act on her own, leaving only a simple message to her kunoichi kin of her decision.

As for Luca and the five heroines, although they were no longer loyal to the ruling government of Lescatie or the Order, they would not allow Deruella to forcefully turn everyone that they cared into lust-crazed mamono. As such, with Shinobu by their side who carried Daniel with surprising ease, and Mimiru showing her talented genius in magic by successfully replicating and even improving Daniel's two spells thanks to seeing through his memories of creating the said spells, Luca and the five heroines rushed back to the capital city of Lescatie…

Battles in Lescatie

Upon reaching the capital city, and thankful that the perception of time while under the influence of Spirit Link was much faster than the actual physical passing of time which meant that they had more time than expected, Luca and his companions arrived just in time to see that Deruella had already initiated the attack while under the cover of nightfall. Thanks to Mimiru who casted the improved versions of both Spirit Link and Calming Purification, they can remain spiritually connected to whoever they hold dear and resist monsterization for a prolonged period of time. In addition, they can cast extensions of the two spells to others who had been affected by demonic energy, thus granting them a chance to save the victims. However, the two improved spells do have a limit and there is no telling what kind of side-effects Spirit Link would cause especially if one is linked to a person that they would despise if not already loath. As such, while Calming Purification can be used more freely to retard the effects of demonic energy, everyone agreed that Spirit Link should only be used when absolutely necessary to save someone dear to them.

Luca and Wilmarina, not wanting to forsake their old friend, Francisca Mistel Lescatie, the sickly fourth princess of Lescatie, as they had unwillingly or unwittingly done in the past, decided to rush towards the castle and save her before Deruella could corrupt her. Sasha and Primera on the other hand would save the human children in the orphanage and take them to safety while Merse and Mimiru would go to the barracks to save Merse's subordinates. Shinobu, along with Daniel who had recently regained consciousness, would attempt to rescue as many innocent civilians as they could from the mamono. Confrontation was to be avoided if possible.

With the decisions made, the four groups parted ways to accomplish their respective objectives…

Sasha's and Primera's Battles

Rushing to the small church in the slums that has an orphanage, Primera and Sasha were soon intercepted by five werewolves. Fending off the werewolves who quickly realized that the two young women were not behaving like typical human women who are deeply affected by demonic energy, Primera told Sasha to keep going to save the orphans while she holds them off. Thanking Primera, Sasha pressed onwards while the archer continued to keep the werewolves at bay. However, despite her prowess, Primera knew that fighting off five enemy werewolves all by herself was no easy task. One mistake was all it took for Primera to be struck by a particularly strong werewolf warrior that had jet-black fur and blood-red eyes. Affected by the demonic energy of the werewolf in addition to Deruella's own residual demonic energy, Primera quickly changed into a werewolf. Under normal circumstances, a newly-turned werewolf would become feral with lust. However, with her desire for love already fulfilled and knowing that Luca would never forsake her regardless of her former status as a half-elf, as well as still being connected to Luca through Spirit Link while under the calming influence of Calming Purification, Primera resisted the urges and fought on as a unique type of werewolf known as a "Half-Elf Lycan". Retaining her dexterity and skills as a hero-type half-elf archer, in addition to gaining the added strength, speed and endurance of a werewolf, Primera was able to defeat the surprised werewolves who did not expect further resistance from her before rushing forward to help Sasha.

Sasha, having managed to reach the orphanage, was forced to fight off a powerful dark priestess of the Fallen God, a renegade god that defected from the side of the Chief God, who was about to transform the children into lustful mamono. Refusing to allow that to happen to the children, Sasha fought bravely but was soon overwhelmed by the red-eyed dark priestess who called upon the aid of dark angels to assist her. Already feeling the encroaching corruption of Deruella's demonic energy as well as the taint of the Fallen God, Sasha prayed fervently for a god, any god, who would help her in her time of need to save the children. Suddenly, she heard two female voices speaking as one, asking why she chose to help mamono rather than continue obeying the beliefs of the Order. Replying that mamono and humans are ultimately alike in their quest for love and acceptance regardless of their differences in both physical forms and instincts, Sasha received approval from the two female voices before they asked why she would oppose the dark priestess and her fallen angels who are mamono. Sasha's reply was that while love can exist without lust, lust can never be truly joyously embraced without the kindness and warmth of love. After hearing her second reply, the two female voices revealed themselves to be Poseidon, goddess of the sea who loves all who lives in the sea, and Eros, the goddess of love. Receiving their approval, Eros gave Sasha the choice of becoming her first mamono priestess who will have similarities to Poseidon's sea bishops. Accepting the offer, Sasha transformed into the first of a subspecies of succubus known as "Hetaera", the priestesses of Eros who will act as guides for both humans and mamono in the ways of love. Gaining power from the blessings of Eros, Sasha was able to drive off the dark priestess and her dark angels who were unprepared for her transformation. After driving them off, Sasha rushed into the orphanage only to realize that the children were already affected by demonic energy which was growing increasingly thick in the very air itself.

Knowing what must be done to save the children, Sasha casted extensions of both Spirit Link and Calming Purification upon them, thus calming them down and allowing her to gently comfort them as she assured them that she will always love them as her own children. Learning that two young girls in the orphanage hold the same feelings of love that Mimiru has towards Luca, Sasha decided to allow them to voluntarily change into fellow hetaerae so that they can be together with the person that they love. It was at that moment when Primera arrived after defeating the werewolves.

With the situation in the city rapidly becoming more severe, Primera agreed to go on to help the others while Sasha leads the children to safety, namely her secret orphanage for orphaned mamono children. As Sasha led the children to safety, she prayed that everyone would be safe…

Mimiru's and Merse's Battles

While Sasha and Primera were still fighting, Mimiru and Merse were also dealing with enemy opposition when they arrived at the barracks. Mimiru fought against a baphomet that was leading a group of witches that were already turning some of the men into "lolicon onii-chans" while Merse fought against an apophis that was turning the women into lustful lamiae that were already ravishing the remaining men inside the barracks.

Battling against the black-furred and red-eyed baphomet Mimiru was forced to realize that her opponent was far more powerful than her. Easily overwhelmed, Mimiru was tainted by the baphomet's demonic energy which mixed with Deruella's own demonic energy, accelerating her inevitable transformation into a mamono as a result. However, the baphomet did not expect Mimiru to be able to continue resisting her and was thus unprepared for Mimiru's counterattack which wounded her. Confused, the baphomet asked why Mimiru would still choose to fight against her rather than give in to her instincts as a witch, which equals to being subservient to the baphomet that turned her as well as lusting for the protective love of her "onii-chan". In response, Mimiru explained that Luca already loves her for who she is and that while she hated having no one that she could depend on, she would not simply allow herself to do nothing while Luca continues to struggle for his own dreams either. As Luca entrusted her to help Merse save the soldiers, she will become the "reliable little sister" who will do her best not to betray his trust. Changing into an "Arch-Witch" subspecies of a witch, Mimiru was closer to being the baphomet's equal than ordinary witches. However, despite her greater level of power and the baphomet's wounded state, Mimiru would have lost had Merse and Primera not helped her in time.

While Mimiru was fighting against the baphomet, Merse was a quickly overwhelmed by the apophis, a mamono that can take down even pharaohs, and was given her venom. Confident that Merse would change into a subservient lamia, the apophis got quite a shock when Merse instead changed into an echidna, a superior type of mamono also known as the "Mother of Monsters". Faced with an echidna that was actually still planning to fight against her, the apophis would have fled for her life had Merse not proceeded to tackle her and, in Merse's own words, "-give your fat horny ass a spanking like what your parents should have done for turning my cute little subordinates into your fuck-buddies without my approval!" Needless to say, even the sex-crazed lamiae were gaping dumbly at the sight of an echidna spanking a teary-eyed apophis into submission, with no less than twenty painful spanks on her scaly rear. After Merse incapacitated the apophis and basically ordered her to stay down, she quickly set off to help Mimiru defeat the baphomet.

With the threats defeated, and the mamono who are subservient to both the baphomet and the apophis looking upon Mimiru and Merse respectively as their current superiors, Merse was able to command everyone to evacuate form the city while rescuing anyone that they could, especially friends and family, along the way. Not wanting to oppose the infamous "Spanking Echidna", the arch-witch or the half-elf lycan, almost everyone followed her orders without question. One of the few exceptions was a human squire who chose to stay behind to "guard" the apophis that was actually bawling like a child over how much her bottom hurt and how not even her own parents had spanked her. Realizing that the man was already charmed by her devilish beauty which had a surprisingly adorable side, and that he was honestly love-struck rather than merely charmed by her devilish beauty, Merse gave him an order to keep the apophis "occupied" from turning any more women into lamiae but only as long as he is willing to risk ending up as a heretic against the Order by becoming her husband, and that he would take good care of her if he does indeed become her husband. Turning her attention to the terrified apophis, Merse gave her a gentle tap on the head and told her to take good care of her subordinate if she chooses to accept him as her husband.

With the arrangements done, Merse decided to lead the evacuating group to ensure that they stay disciplined, especially the pouting witches who were complaining why they had to tag along and help, while Primera and Mimiru press on to help Luca and Wilmarina…

Wilmarina's and Luca's Battle

As Luca and Wilmarina rushed to the castle to rescue Francisca, they were horrified to see that the entire castle that she lived in had become infested with tentacles. It was apparent the Deruella chose to attack the castle directly while her subordinates attacked the surrounding parts of the city. Refusing to waste any more time, both of them rushed into the castle.

Fighting off tentacles that sought to violate Wilmarina, they managed to reach Francisca's room only to realize to their childhood friend was already fully-corrupted by Deruella into a unique type of roper known as a "Queen Roper" who had effectively taken control of the entire castle. Realizing that they must somehow defeat her to bring her back to her senses, Wilmarina and Luca fought against her and her tentacles. After much effort, especially with Francisca accusing both Wilmarina and Luca for forsaking her like what everyone else had done, they were able to defeat Francisca and, having no other choice, decided to cast extensions of both Spirit Link and Calming Purification on her…

Tragedy of a Dejected Princess

_Born as a sickly child who is also infertile, Francisca was deemed unneeded by even her own family who chose to ignore her very existence. Ironically, being ignored had allowed her to be playmates with both Wilmarina and Luca, the two people that treated her kindly as a person rather than as a useless burden, at least until Luca's family was fired from service to the Noscrim family while Wilmarina's personality changed to cope with her resulting loss. Plagued by her sickly body and her own personal insecurities, Francisca would have committed suicide had her own body possessed the strength to do so. That was when she saw a succubus with red eyes and wicked white wings, a succubus that both Luca and Wilmarina immediately recognized to be none other than Deruella._

_Violated by Deruella's demonic energy, Francisca changed into a powerful variant of a roper and proceeded to change the women in the castle into more ropers, especially the maids that treated her like a hot potato and the young noblewomen that ridiculed her, seeking to create a place where she can truly belong and be accepted. When Wilmarina and Luca entered the castle, Francisca sought to turn Wilmarina into a roper as well with Luca becoming her "throne"…_

With the revelation of Francisca's memories, and seeing the broken soul that Francisca originally was before Deruella changed her, both Wilmarina and Luca comforted her and apologized for forsaking her. Making love to the young woman, they allowed her to feel truly loved for the first time in years…

Deruella's Offer

After tending to Francisca's needs, Wilmarina changed into a lesser succubus while Luca fully changed into an incubus. As for Francisca, she somehow changed into a seemingly ordinary roper rather than her monstrous "Queen Form". Hearing clapping, they turned around to face Deruella who was sincerely impressed by their resolve to save the people that mattered to them even if it meant opposing her and was honestly curious why they, humans who had been turned into mamono including a few admittedly unexpected variants, were not only able to oppose her but were even willing to do so.

Preparing to fight against the lilim, Wilmarina replied that while their lives as humans were never perfect and that they only managed to find true happiness thanks to the recent drastic changes in their lives, they do not agree with Deruella's vision of utopia of having everyone drown in depraved ecstasy. Curious about Wilmarina's response, Deruella asked what their idea of happiness is. It was Luca who answered the question as he told her that true happiness is something that can be found in even the simplest actions of love and kindness, sexual or otherwise, as long as people are truly together as friends if not as family regardless of issues such as rank or race. Hearing Luca's response, Deruella realized that despite their apparent disagreement towards her own vision of utopia and that they still held onto some of their human values they were no longer a threat to the Demon Lord's ultimate goal of uniting humans and mamono into a single race as they no longer wished to exterminate mamono. It was at that moment when Deruella decided to challenge them to a duel.

If Luca and his "wives" agree to the challenge, they must fight against Deruella herself for the right to do as they wish without her interference, including ruling the capital city or even leaving the city behind to make a living elsewhere. Should they lose to the challenge, Deruella will personally train all of them into becoming wonderfully lewd mamono that will serve her faithfully as her subjects. On the other hand, if they refuse to accept the challenge, they will still become a part of Deruella's mamono army and serve her faithfully although they would be spared of her "personal training" unless they willingly decide to accept it. As for the people that Luca and his allies had rescued, Deruella assured them that they are free to choose as they wish regardless of what they decide to do. Deruella was also willing to give them a two days to make a decision as well as prepare for the coming challenge should they accept it.

Although both Luca and Wilmarina were not interested in saving the capital city, and certainly not the corrupt members of the ruling government, they had no desire to have their lives ruled by anyone ever again and also wish to save anyone that they had not rescued and did not deserve to become Deruella's slaves. As such, they decided to consider her offer and will let her know their answer after they discuss the matter with their allies. Accepting their response, Deruella allowed them to leave the castle with a still-unconscious Francisca in peace while she turned the queen of the nation, who had been turned into a roper by the still-crazed Francisca, into another queen roper to replace her rescued daughter. The lilim doubted that Luca and his companions would miss the queen who ignored the very existence of her own fourth daughter…

Deciding Their Fate

When Luca and Wilmarina revealed Deruella's challenge to Sasha, Primera, Merse, Mimiru, Daniel and Shinobu, they decided to accept it so that they can be free to choose to live their own lives and save anyone else that still needed rescue. Having made their decision, Luca, Wilmarina, Sasha, Primera, Merse and Mimiru spent the next few days preparing themselves for Deruella's challenge. As mamono who needed spiritual energy from men and incubi to grow more powerful, it was not surprising that they needed to have plenty of sexual intercourse with Luca, not that any of them complained about it. Even Francisca and the two young girls that Sasha had turned into hetaerae joined in and bonded with everyone as a result. During that time, Wilmarina changed into a succubus while Francisca somehow gained a more mobile form which allowed her to move and fight with the aid of her tentacles, apparently fuelled by her desire to be able to move freely and be together with her friends.

Before long, Luca, the heroines, and even Francisca were facing Deruella and stated their desire to accept the challenge and defeat her. After making the lilim swear on her honour as the fourth daughter of the current Demon Lord that she will fulfil her part of the deal should they win, they quickly started their duel against her. Fighting admirably with impressive teamwork, Luca and his six wives fought long and bitter struggle before they eventually managed to defeat Deruella. However, it was soon revealed that Deruella was actually holding back during the fight as she only wanted to test their resolve, although she did start to panic once their teamwork started to overwhelm her, just as they held no desire to inflict grievous harm upon her yet alone kill her despite their antagonism towards her. As for why Luca and his wives refused to kill Deruella, they realized that although Deruella was undoubtedly a hedonistic mamono extremist of the highest order, she was ironically also one of the reasons why Luca and his wives were finally able to obtain happiness which they otherwise would never have been able to obtain as loyal followers of the Order. As selfish as their line of thinking was, never mind the very real possibility that they may had been succumbing to the ingrained mamono instincts to be loyal to the Demon Lord and her daughters, they knew that they are indebted to her to some extent. Besides, if they had actually managed to grievously hurt Deruella or even kill her, they would have to face Lilith herself who would not doubt be enraged by what had happened to her fourth daughter, never mind her husband who is likely to be just as powerful as well as Deruella's sisters. That was not even counting the very real possibility that killing Deruella will change any mamono under her control into vicious monsters of the previous era. Losing their desire to hold a grudge towards the lilim, Luca and his comrades gathered the remaining people of Lescatie who wanted to live their own peaceful lives and left the capital city to build a new home while leaving the rest to live under Deruella's rule in the capital city.

Before everyone left, Merse made sure to retrieve the a certain squire who was supposed to be "guarding" the apophis that she had spanked earlier, and was in the middle of passionately making love to the said apophis that had honestly fallen in love with him by the time she found him. Annoyed that the couple had completely failed to realize that Merse had been waiting for them to notice her for five whole minutes, a decidedly impatient Merse had to use her infamous "Merse's Compelling Command", which was basically Merse shouting at the top of her lungs, to get their attention. It certainly did not help that they somehow generated enough demonic energy from their lovemaking to flood the barrack's sleeping quarters. Deruella was unsurprisingly deeply amused by the event…

A New Home and a New Beginning

While Luca and his companions were deciding where they should go to build their new home, Sasha decided to pray to Eros and Poseidon for guidance and received their answer. Deciding that the place suggested by the two goddesses was as good a place to build their new home as any, Luca and his companions led their people to the location. A seaside location, which was an obvious nod to Poseidon's desire for her sea-living mamono to live in harmony with sea-faring humans, within the territory of Lescatie, Luca and his companions proceeded to build a small port town that everyone agreed to name Aphrodia.

It was during the time when the town of Aphrodia was being constructed when Daniel, who wanted to somehow change the area which was a Dark Demon Realm into a Bright Green Demon Realm at the very least, decided to create a magic spell that would somehow shift the demonic energy to a different location like the flow of a river towards the sea. Surprisingly enough, Daniel was able to quickly create a runic spell that could do just that. Of course, it must be said that the Order wanted to completely eliminate demonic energy, not simply move it to a different location, while mamono generally never had a reason to convert a Dark Demon Realm into a Bright Green Demon Realm. Deciding to put the spell to the test, Daniel was able to set up rune-inscribed megaliths with the help of Mimiru, the baphomet who decided to follow Mimiru to Aphrodia out of curiosity alongside with the witches under her command, and even mamono from Zinpangu which are mainly kunoichi who are loyal to the Inari Sect. Thanks to their combined efforts, Daniel was able to convert the town of Aphrodia and its immediate surroundings into a Bright Green Demon Realm. Through the rune-inscribed megaliths, a significant portion of demonic energy flowed to a nearby wild forest which was already a Dark Demon Realm, thus accelerating the process of the forest being inhabited by Demon Realm beasts and tentacle plants as a result. With the success of the rune-inscribed megaliths, named as Ley Line Megaliths, Daniel became arguably the first person to successfully change a Dark Demon Realm into a Bright Green Demon Realm.

With Daniel's success, Francisca, who had taken the role as the town's leader who admittedly had little experience in governing the people and thus needed the help and support of her friends until she eventually got the hang of it, approved of his decision to convert more towns and villages into Bright Green Demon Realms as long as the inhabitants agree to it. Even Deruella was impressed with the Ley Line Megaliths although she and her followers declined the offer to change the capital city into a Bright Green Demon Realm. Considering that Deruella wanted to change the capital city into a city of debauchery and entertainment, a city which she had decided to name as Las Lescatie, it was honestly expected of her.

While Daniel created the Ley Line Megaliths, Sasha built a temple in worship of Eros, a temple which would later become famous for being the first temple to have the "Hetaerae of Eros", which is connected to an orphanage. Other places of worship were also being built throughout the town during its construction, including a temple built in worship of Poseidon which is obviously located at the port. Two temples were built to be connected to the town's barracks, a temple which worships Ares, the goddess of fighting who watches over all noble warriors, and a temple of the Snake God Faith. Although Merse appreciated having the temple of Ares nearby since her blessings would grant her soldiers the power to claim victory, she was less than amused at the snake-worshippers who revere her as a goddess since she is essentially an echidna and thus would often leave the apophis that had recently become her subordinate to deal with them, an arrangement which had worked out surprisingly well. Shinobu, being a former agent of the Inari sect until she decided to retire to live a quiet life with Daniel, unsurprisingly requested to have two temples of worship for the Inari Sect and the Ryu Sect respectively, a request which Francisca allowed provided that Aphrodia would be able to trade goods with Zinpangu. Mimiru, having been accepted as a member of the Black Sabbath by the baphomet that she had previously fought against, agreed to have a temple of the Black Sabbath be connected to a new facility that Daniel had planned to build for the study, teaching, and research of magic in exchange for providing knowledge in both sorcery and the general ecology of Demon Realms. Not surprisingly, it would later become a common joke that the majority of the male spell-casters are "lolicons" due to the strong influence of the Black Sabbath there regardless of the second temple which is connected to the facility, a temple of Elemental Faith for the covenanters that worship mamono elementals. Two places of worship are notably absent in the town, a church which worships the decadent Fallen God, although churches of the Fallen God can be easily found in Las Lescatie, and a church which worships the Chief God of the Order, the same Order that demands the extermination of mamono.

Thanks to friendly relations between Aphrodia with various mamono-friendly nations and religions, the port town was able to prosper into a successful society where mamono and their families can live peaceful lives which are surprisingly industrious by mamono standards. By the time I, the author, visited the town, it became what is arguably one of the most famous places of visit for mamono and even humans, at least those who are willing to enter a Demon Realm despite the risks and hazards, in the nation of Lescatie, a town bustling with business and rich in its mishmash of different cultures.

Post Invasion Skirmishes Against the Order

Given that Lescatie used to be a religious nation that boasts having the second most powerful military force, it is inevitable that its transformation into a Demon Realm would be noticed. Upon realizing that Lescatie had fallen, the Order sent an army in an attempt to reclaim it. Leading the army was one of Francisca's elder sisters and Wilmarina's father who were both away from Lescatie at the time of Deruella's invasion.

While Luca and his companions were still searching for a new home which would eventually become Aphrodia, Deruella faced the invasion force with a relatively small army of mamono as many of them decided to follow their husbands who in turn followed Luca and his companions while others decided to follow the heroines that had defeated them during the invasion such as werewolves following Primera's lead. Despite the issue, Deruella and her forces had little trouble in defeating the enemy army as it was marching right into a Dark Demon Realm with exceptionally potent demonic energy. Affected by the demonic energy in the realm, the army was soon defeated as they fall victim to its influence while Deruella's mamono army, personally led by Deruella herself, overwhelmed them.

However, due to the relatively small size of Deruella's army, a significant portion of the army had managed to escape from the immediate battlefield although most of them still fall victim to monsterization into mamono or incubi. One member in particular, a monster slayer from Zinpangu named Amanomiya Koyoi, was able to resist the corruption of demonic energy exceptionally well and was thus able to last much longer than most people. Struggling against the growing influence of the demonic energy staining her very soul, Koyoi saw a town which was being built and instinctively went there for help. Has she been less affected by demonic energy, she would have realized that the town was actually a mamono town which was still within the Dark Demon Realm of Lescatie.

By the time Koyoi was able to reach the town, she was already on the verge of becoming a mamono when Sasha saw her and was able to gently guide her through the monsterization process, thereby transforming her into an Inari with black hair and dark-brown eyes much like her original human form. Having become a mamono, Koyoi decided to live in Aphrodia and would later end up becoming the representative of the Inari Sect in the town known as the Black Inari of Aphrodia.

When Daniel realized that Koyoi was a talented monster slayer through the use of Zinpangu sorcery, he immediately requested to become her student and studied under her for the sake of increasing his understanding of magic. Eventually, and with Shinobu's acceptance, Koyoi became Daniel's second wife not long after he was able to turn Aphrodia into a Bright Green Demon Realm.

As for the rest of the army, many of them became residents of Las Lescatie and faithful followers of Deruella while others had set off to wherever they wished to go, some of whom deciding to live in Aphrodia. Wilmarina's father and Francisca's parents were among those that stayed in Las Lescatie, most likely enslaved by sexual pleasure, while Francisca's three elder sisters went their separate ways.

With the failure to recapture Lescatie, the Order was unable to prevent Aphrodia from prospering and converting parts of Lescatie into Bright Green Demon Realms. When the Order saw that parts of Lescatie had become Bright Green Demon Realms, they immediately sent their scouts to investigate and later assumed that Deruella's control over the land was slipping which meant that they have an opportunity to attack again and possibly win. They must have had quite a shock when they were proven very wrong as Deruella fought back with the added support of the warriors from Aphrodia, including the former heroines of Lescatie and Luca himself who led the counterattack in defence of their hometown which the Order would have eventually targeted. Ever since the failed second invasion, the Order had become cautious of sending anyone to Lescatie and decided to have everyone avoid it instead. Unfortunately for them, the nation of Lescatie became famous amongst the people that are sympathetic towards mamono, even those that do not approve of Deruella's extremist ways.

**Culture of Aphrodia**

Mamono in general are not exactly the most diligent of workers, unless the reward for their hard work is to gain a man that they can claim as their husband at which point they will work with extreme fervour. There are a number of reasons why such is the case, one of the more significant reasons being that they generally prioritize love, sex and pleasure with their husbands above all else. The fact that they can possibly survive on only the spiritual energy of their husbands alone, while their husbands in turn sustain themselves on their demonic energy which grows while having sex, certainly does not inspire them to work diligently under normal circumstances. In addition, mamono see little value in money, unless it is to buy food, buy items that can improve their sex lives, or make deals with humans, and tend to lose track of time while having sexual intercourse with their husbands. However, the mamono in Aphrodia are noted to be unusually diligent in work, at least by mamono standards. By human standards, their working life is still considered quite relaxed and flexible in nature, if a bit disorderly at times.

One of the reasons for this is that the mamono in Aphrodia have calmer sexual urges and aggression than most mamono. The source of their calmer instincts would be the use of Spirit Link which has become a popular way for mamono to feel more deeply connected to their husbands, especially after discovering a way to create runic tattoo versions of the spell that would permanently bond them to their beloved husbands. Further research on Spirit Link revealed that Spirit Link not only acts as a possible direct conduit for demonic energy, it can also act as a means for mamono to directly feed on their husband's spiritual energy in small amounts even without necessarily having sex. Combined which Calming Purification which can also be casted as a permanent runic tattoo, it is possible for a mamono to live relatively chaste lives with their husbands, by mamono standards anyway. On the other hand, sexual frustration can build up and Calming Purification is practically ineffective against a sexually-frustrated mamono, or even a sexually-frustrated human for that matter. It should be noted that Calming Purification was only supposed to calm sexual urges and aggression so that mamono do not always end up thinking about sex all the time, not to actively suppress their urges. In addition, the more honestly attracted a human man is to a mamono, the less likely he would be able to resist her charms even if he has Calming Purification.

The second reason is that, unlike most mamono, the married mamono in Aphrodia can have priorities that are almost as important as their love for their husbands. Mamono that had taken the role of soldiers and warriors for example dedicate themselves to training and maintaining security so that they can better protect themselves, their husbands, their children, and their friends. Mamono that work on the research of magic on the other hand dedicate their work on useful or important research, such as finding a way to somehow help mamono produce male children, finding a way to improve a mamono's chances of bearing children, finding a way to move to alternate realities as a means to prevent overcrowding by a growing mamono population, creating more effective spells for combat use, finding a way to convert a holstaurus into a "true-loli" rather than an "oppai-loli", and so forth. This particular mind-set applies to a notable portion of Aphrodia's population of married mamono while the remaining population generally work either because it is an enjoyable hobby to them, such as a succubus that has taken baking as a hobby, or because the work somehow improves their sex lives, such as a minotaur working as a farmer to work up a sweat which turns on her husband, with a bonus of earning delicious Demon Realm fruits as a part of her payment.

Due to the increased diligence towards work, the town of Aphrodia is unusually productive for a mamono town in terms of trade with other nations including human nations. That is not to say that the inhabitants lack leisure time though since their working attitude is still quite relaxed by human terms and that the mamono of Aphrodia can get quite hedonistic when they get into mood. Seeking fun and pleasure, the mamono of Aphrodia have an interest in many forms of art and recreation much like typical mamono. However, inspired by the story of Luca and his comrades, there are an increasing number of stories which can be deemed as heart-warming not only to mamono but even to humans that do not hate mamono. One example of such a story would be the love story of a heartbroken man who fell in love with a doppelganger that had assumed the form of a woman whom he was in love with that had cruelly cheated on his feelings before finally accepting the mamono for who she truly was. In addition, the town of Aphrodia is known to hold various concerts, competitions, and festivals, such as their famous annual harvest festivals which include driving off swarms of Demon Realm insects that spray aphrodisiac-like demonic energy as a form as self-defence. Compared to Las Lescatie however, the events held in Aphrodia are usually much tamer by nature.

As Aphrodia is currently a famous port town which was built with the help of various allied factions from across the known world, it is not surprising that its architecture and culture would reflect that. For example, the shops in Aphrodia includes a restaurant that serves a delicacy from Zinpangu known as sushi, a clothing store that sells exotic clothes which originated from the desert region of the mainland, and a bar that serves various kinds of alcoholic beverages from across the known world, which is unsurprisingly very popular to both dwarves and oni. This, along with the more amicable attitude of the mamono that live there, makes the town an attractive place to visit for trade if not more.

Another reason why Aphrodia is a famous place of visit would be the simple fact that various places of worship can be found there, especially the temple of Eros. Staffed by hetaerae, the temple is famous for holding marriage ceremonies, even for human couples, as well as providing sound advice in both love and sex. One noteworthy issue that the hetaerae do find a little worrying at times would be when a dwarf and an elf end up liking the same human man and compete fiercely with one another as a result even after being married to him as fellow wives. The temple of Poseidon also offers such services although it specializes to sea-living mamono and their husbands. Given the fact that both faiths have the same general beliefs, it is no surprise that the respective followers of Eros and Poseidon can get along quite well with one another, unless a sea-dwelling mamono is competing against a land-dwelling mamono for the same human male. When such a rivalry occurs, the two mamono would end up competing quite aggressively although such conflicts rarely result in lasting grudges, especially when both rivals agree to share. The followers of Eros also get along quite amicably the followers of various other sects, especially the Inari Sect as Koyoi still feels indebted to Sasha for helping her. On the other hand, the Black Sabbath Sect is not above causing trouble to the other sects, mostly to spread the idea that little girls can be just as sexually desirable as adult women if not more so, although such issues are rarely truly serious.

On the matter of the Black Sabbath, magical mishaps had been known to happen at the magic research facility on occasion. Thankfully, the mishaps had been harmless if not comical in nature as the researchers make sure that truly dangerous hazards are prevented. One such mishap would be time when a teleporting spell went wrong which caused a witch's clothes to be switched with her husband's clothes, a husband who is an imposingly large muscular man with a stout body build and had actually screamed like a little girl when he realized that he was wearing his wife's tiny clothes. Another memorable incident would be when the witches of the Black Sabbath had a bitter disagreement with the child-like goblins who believe that the well-endowed hobgoblin subspecies is amazing due to their "ample assets".

**Culture of Las Lescatie**

Under the rule of the queen of Lescatie, who is in turn a subordinate of Deruella herself, the city that was once the capital of the religious nation of Lescatie is now presently known as Las Lescatie, a place of hedonistic debauchery with the environment of a Dark Demon Realm to match. Needless to say, many of the facilities and services there are obscene by nature and practically every event or festival held there would often lead to an orgy of wild decadence. That is not to say that orgies do not happen in Aphrodia although they do happen a little less frequently and are usually more romantic rather than lewdly obscene.

One notable place in Las Lescatie is known as the Bondage Mansion, a building which was built over the burnt remains of the magic research facility that Daniel and Shinobu had sabotaged. As the name none-too-subtly implies, it is a building in which mamono and their husbands can enjoy bondage while having sex. It is no surprise that dark elves and arachne enjoy visiting the place and make full use of its facilities.

Another notable place, or rather places in this case, would be the churches that once served as places of worship to the Chief God before being converted into churches that worship the Fallen God instead. Frequented by those that worship the Fallen God and wish to fall into the eternal pleasure of Pandemonium, these churches are exceedingly lewd and hedonistic, often filled with the moans and screams of pleasure.

As for the castle itself, it has become infested with various kinds of tentacles courtesy of the queen who had become a queen roper much like her fourth daughter. This naturally attracts mamono that enjoy being violated by tentacles while having sex with their husbands.

Despite ruling over a city of wild sexual decadence fit for a succubus, Deruella was known to make regular visits to Aphrodia along with her husband, some visits being more secretive than others. Some say that even the lilim appreciates the occasional night of gentle lovemaking with her husband in the calmer atmosphere of Aphrodia while others claim that she visits Aphrodia to check on Luca and his wives whom she not-so-secretly acknowledges as her friends despite past grievances. There are even rumours claiming that Deruella's extremist ways had somehow toned down ever since her duel with Luca and his wives. Regardless, whenever there is a festival or special event in Aphrodia, there is always a chance that Deruella will be there to "spice up the party". One of the more notable events that she invited herself into would be when she actually brought what some would claim to be an "Epic-Sized Sanri Bug that not even the Chief God had seen before" that practically flooded the entire town in its demonic energy during one of the town's famous annual harvest festivals, thus leading to a town-wide orgy that Deruella was all too happy to participate in with her husband.

There are even rumours of other lilim becoming interested in Aphrodia if only out of curiosity of a mamono town built and led by a faction of mamono that actually opposed Deruella. At least one case had been somewhat confirmed as the town had recently been receiving goods which originated from Wonderland, a Demon Realm under the rule of a lilim known as the Queen of Hearts, the third daughter of Lilith who is arguably the progenitor of the child-like alice mamono. The Black Sabbath Sect got quite upset when when they realized that Wonderland supplies cakes which will cause child-like mamono to gain alluring adult forms even if only temporarily.

**Calming Purification and Spirit Link**

Given that Calming Purification can calm the aggressive sexual urges of both mamono and humans, it is a little unusual that the Order would vehemently refuse to accept the spell as a means to protect their own followers despite the fact that it can be safely used on humans. Then again, the spell was approved by the Demon Lord herself so it can be assumed that the Order is paranoid that the spell is a trap of some sort, which is understandable given the fact that the mamono of the current age are not above charming humans into complacency. Also, the Order refuses to accept the use of Calming Purification as it is associated to the infamous spell which can convert mamono into monsters of the previous era, a fact which is currently known to all mamono-friendly nations, to prevent suspicion and even loss of support. While the leaders of the Order deny any association to the research and creation of the said spell in Lescatie, there is a lingering suspicion that they had in fact known about the research and had even approved of it.

Although Spirit Link is a popular spell for married couples to feel more connected to one another, it does have its hazards. One of the major hazards would be that a mamono could suffer a backlash due to being aware of her husband's past life before she had made him into her husband. If the husband truly does love her and does not regret being her husband, the effects of the backlash can be minimized if not rendered absent. On the other hand, if the husband already had a fulfilling life or a loving family before being forced to become a mamono's husband, the backlash can be quite severe for the mamono who would be forced to realize that she had effectively torn her husband away from his happy past life. The backlash can be so severe that a mamono can become downright suicidal if her husband, free of his inflated lust, had in fact resented her for what she had done to him. As such, Spirit Link is usually only used on loving and devoted couples that have truly accepted one another as husband and wife regardless of past grievances towards one another. As for couples that have unresolved issues, the mamono would usually make sure that she makes amends for her misdeeds towards her own husband or his loved ones with extreme fervour. That is not to say that the husband is free of hazards from using the spell though as he too can suffer a backlash due to the memories of his mamono wife. Despite the hazards, Spirit Link is still a popular spell among married couples as a sign of true love.

With the usage of the two spells becoming more widespread, and ways to cast the two spells as permanent tattoos readily available, it may be only a matter of time before most mamono start to live like the mamono of Aphrodia.

Speaking of tattoos, Aphrodia is famous for creating tattoos or runes which serve non-sexual purposes. Besides Calming Purification and Spirit Link, the other kinds of tattoos include tattoos which improve spell-casting, tattoos which grant increased combat awareness, tattoos which grant increased endurance, and tattoos which allow the user to cast simple spells such as healing spells.

**Ley Line Megaliths**

Massive stone formations which are inscribed by runes, the megaliths function by drawing in surrounding demonic energy and emit them towards one or more directions. By building a chain of megaliths in sequence, it is possible to convert a Dark Demon Realm into a Bright Green Demon Realm although the emitted energy has to go somewhere to settle. There is even the possibility of the megaliths being able to prevent a human realm from becoming a Demon Realm or at least retard the transformation. However, care should be taken not to touch any active megaliths as they would be saturated with demonic energy which would cause anyone that touches them to experience increased sexual desire and, in the case of humans, undergo monsterization. Standing in between two connected megaliths is also ill-advised for the same reasons.

Besides Ley Line Megaliths, other magical items have also been created such as Portal Arrays which allows near-instant travel to connected locations across the known world, charms that allow the user to cast Spirit Link or grant Calming Purification upon the user, potions which allow a mamono to temporarily gain the form of a human woman, amulets that act as magitech communication devices, magic equipment which possess the ability to transform into armour or weapons, and Ley Line Gates which basically act as safe passages to allow people to travel between connected Ley Line Megaliths.

**Ecology of Lescatie**

Due to having a blend of both Dark Demon Realms and Bright Green Demon Realms, unique types of beasts and plants have started to appear recently in Lescatie, mainly at the areas which border between Dark Demon Realms with Bright Green Demon Realms. One of them is the Pygmy Demon Realm Boars which are much smaller versions of the usually-massive beasts that can comfortably live in both Dark Demon Realms and Bright Green Demon Realms. As the creatures are small, cute-looking and docile, it is hardly a surprise that the pygmy boars are popular pets even amongst the nobility of the Demon Realms, which also allowed the pygmy boars to spread beyond the nation of Lescatie to other lands.

Musky Fruits, a unique type of Demon Realm plant that originated from the unique habitats found in Lescatie, is a smelly fruit which has rich sweet-tasting flesh. While humans may find the fruit to be repellent, mostly because of the strong musky smell which is similar to that of sexual bodily secretions, mamono and their husbands enjoy the scent and flavour of the fruit. A local delicacy, the fruit has become quite popular to various mamono across the world although it had to be restricted from places which are frequented by humans to prevent driving them off with the lingering smell. However, humans that do eat the fruit admit that it is delicious despite the bad smell and suffer no danger of monsterization from consuming it, although they do became more sexually active. Bubble slimes in particular seem to enjoy eating the fruit which has no ill-effects on their odour.

Horny Peppers are a type of spice which also originated from Lescatie. Intensely spicy, it also causes the body to warm up and become more sensitive to pleasure. Not surprisingly, it quickly became a popular spice for cooking among mamono and even humans who are in no danger of monsterization from consuming it.

Sensual Beans have a chocolate-like flavour and can even be processed into a kind of chocolate that readily melts at warm body temperatures. When eaten or used as a "body dressing", the beans have an effect which increases sensitivity to sensual pleasure. Naturally, this makes chocolates made from the beans even more popular than regular chocolates even among humans. However, overconsumption of the beans can lead to monsterization.

**Afterword**

To conclude this article, I only wish to say that the situation in Lescatie is not quite as simple and depraved as what the Order wishes us to think. True, the entire nation is now a Demon Realm and Las Lescatie is certainly as obscenely depraved as the rumours say if not more so, but after hearing about the trials of Luca and his companions as well as visiting Aphrodia, I do not quite agree to some of the accusations made by the Order. On the other hand, it must be said that Aphrodia is ultimately a mamono town within a Bright Green Demon Realm so any human that wishes to visit there should be prepared to face the inevitable hazards of entering such places even when wearing protective charms to delay the onset of monsterization. Not only that, but unless the mamono somehow gain the ability to produce viable human males, whether by the powers of the current Demon Lord or by the proactive actions of the people in Aphrodia, the risk of humanity becoming extinct like what the elves are dwarves are currently facing will never go away.

As for myself, knowing that the Order will brand me as a heretic once they discover what I had written, I will continue with my travels to expand my horizons, and hopefully not get myself entangled into a fine mess like when I almost got myself effectively married to a tentacle mamono. For my next destination in my travels, I'll leave that to your imagination.

So until next time, my dear readers…

Author Notes:

And there you have it, a fanfiction remake of Monster Girl Encyclopaedia: Fallen Maidens and Fallen Brides. I hoped that you enjoyed reading this story and that it fits well as a possible alternative to canon events.

Author Explanation:

Hetaera (the subspecies of succubae that Sasha changed into in the MGE world) are originally educated and sophisticated courtesans in Greek mythology who are sometimes involved in religious prostitution under the employ of the Temple of Aphrodite (Aphrodite played a role in the Eros and Psyche legend, hence why I decided that Aphrodite and Eros are probably the same).


End file.
